


go crazy, go stupid

by euphiliacs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Other, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, and almost burning your friend alive, angsty real quick, get it? ok im gonna bury myself now, getting high and letting your guard down type of shid, request fic, setting your class on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphiliacs/pseuds/euphiliacs
Summary: in which you set Aran's class on fire, got high on insecticide spray, and things got complicated.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	go crazy, go stupid

**Author's Note:**

> fic requested by edd.
> 
> pro tip: consider playing pleaser by wallows and magic ways by tatsuro yamashita while reading. it gives a great vibe amidst all the chaos.

As far as how many romance scenarios go, there would be butterflies, curiosity, crying, heartbreaks, and most of all, feelings involved. And hence, there's this desire to get closer to the person in question. And its safe to say not everyone possesses the privilege of ever comfortably getting intimate enough towards their crushes, for there are things like limited social skills, shyness, the dread of being rejected, crying, heartbreaks, and feelings. The fear of getting hurt.

And that is what young Aran Ojiro was constantly struggling with in this scenario.

Aran first met you at the volleyball workshop that you both attended when you were both bratty little fourth graders. And you guys just happen to bond over wanting to tie the Miya twins to a tree and duct tape their mouths so they would stop spouting bullshit when people are in the middle of speaking. But he also found out that you had the same level of tolerance to avoid that type of thing from happening. Hence, why now both you and Aran are basically the control central of both the Miya twins from actually killing each other or doing other stupid shit that would get them killed.

"Thank god" you said, when Osamu dyes his hair grey and finally decided to be the better twin.

"Thank god" Aran echoes you. Though, for a petty reason of not wanting to be compared to the likes of his shameless brother, both you and Aran are proud still.

Though Aran would say that you and the Miya twins were no different, considering that you're loud, cusses way too damn much, and picks up a fight with the other guys that you encounter via sarcasm (with the only difference being that you're less chaotic and more calm than the calamity brothers, though he expects hell if the three of you joined hands) He considers that part as charming and alluring and he would continue to think so in the next following years that you both spend in school together and questions whether his taste in partners is a little bit obscured and that he needs to seek advice.

You weren't typically the keenest out of teenagers, according to Aran. When it comes to matters of love you simply do not care. Or simply because you're not that knowledgeable in love enough to care about it. And enough to not notice your lifelong best friend subtly blushing and babbling up cryptic languages whenever there was a tiny ounce bit of intimate interaction that you both share that might have seemed embarrassing.

You were mostly calm. Way too calm to think that maybe all this time, Aran secretly and coincidentally always have a sudden fever coming up when you're around.

 _Weird._ You thought. _Humans are weird._

Sure they slapped each other's butts before with wet towels when they were still snotty little shits. But doesn’t that include in the category of ‘intimate’? And what's so embarrassing about that?

It’s not that it’s embarrassing. The thing is, it has become a problem.

Not a universal problem, of course. Everybody needs a dose of ‘i don’t give a fuck’ to continue on living as a bad bitch in their lives. But the problem here lies with Aran himself.

Despite being friends since you were little shits, your attitude makes it seemed like you have a legit AT field surrounding you that makes you seem distant to even those you are close with when matters gets too touchy, let alone romantically. It makes it harder now that his hours spending time with you is now limited by the strict volleyball practices. Heck, he doesn't even know whether you want him out of all people to make advances.

He won’t blame you for that considering the many times your past friendships did you dirty, it makes him all the more scared. Worst case scenario would be him getting roasted or ignored by you entirely for the rest remaining months in your third years. And that’s the last thing Aran would want from you.

Aran had tried to offer you the manager position for the volleyball team back in middle school as a _way_ (an excuse) for him to spend more time with you not only outside but also inside of volleyball matters. But you had bitterly rejected his offer. It was only a position offer but Aran felt that it stings like an actual love rejection. He was not prepared.

Eventually, this kind of scenario would happen again in high school.

"Hey, (y/n), dont'cha like, want to become our manager or somethin’? We're quite suffering without one here!" Miya Atsumu flailed his chopsticks around during lunch break, almost nudging Osamu's bottle as he drinks and both of them eventually fall into a long stream of insults at each other. Aran could feel his mind racing at the disgusted expression you gave away to the twins.

"Christ, you two, Right in front of my lunch?" You continue to wear that sour expression when you nudged Aran on the elbow "look at this, Aran. These cretins wants me to suffer under _their_ command by being _their_ managers. I mean, haven't you and Kita-san suffered enough?"

The Miya twins kept sending insults at each other until one of them finally decided to lose their shit completely and attempt to strangle the other twin. Good lord, this kept happening. Aran had to rush in and separate them from actually killing each other for the millionth time.

"Well," Aran raised his brow at you "you know the answer"

You let out a barbaric laugh and proceeded to pull at the twins' cheeks and throw another blow of insults at them. Aran once again questions his taste in partners.

“it’s fine, isn’t it? You got Aran already and it’s not like you’re gonna die without one anyways…”

But Aran can't contain his curiosity. Why is it that until now you always had rejected the manager position? Though he knew very much about how it would benefit the team and especially him. But he knows that you're not the type to ignore your own feelings for the sake of other people. You're way too selfish for that.

"But, would you?" Aran can't help it.

A trace of dumbfounded-ness was visible across your face. It's somehow triggering and Aran felt like he had pushed a nerve somewhere inside of your pea brain.

"I mean, become our manager. Even with these crackheads..."

"HEY!" The twins retorded in synch. A smack was sent flying to each of their heads.

You blinked. Once. Twice. A moment of silence takes over them in this somehow deserted rooftop of the Inarizaki highschool building. Then a flash of grin.

"We’ll see what happens…" you munched on the last remaining rice on your lunchbox. That stings. You gazed at Aran and sent a cheeky grin. Aran didn't know whether his heart was about to stop because of that smile or the fact that you put another facade once again, Almost as if you're avoiding it.

"…until these little shits respect their elders first" You pointed your chopsticks at the calamity brothers, in which Atsumu tried to bite into them like a rabid dog.

"Okay, senior citizen" Osamu yawned and received a painful chop down his head.

...

It didn’t take quite a while for that incident to happen.

There would be no such thing as peace and quiet with both you and the Miya twins dominating the powerhouse school. Because with the power of the three of you combined, peace was never an option.

There was a free session since the time was being used for each class to prepare and discuss the themes they want to go with each of their classrooms for the school festival. And with that being said, resides Kita and Aran surrounded by fabric, because as it turns out the majority of the class wanted a neo greek-roman themed café. It was pretty nonsensical but hey, it’s great to have an idea that’s out of this world. And so Kita and Aran were responsible for the decorating and hanging up the fabrics—definitely not because they were tall.

Oddly enough, you were nowhere to be seen and that’s just fortunate for Aran and Kita because it would be better for a person with the tendency to destroy everything they see such as yourself would be off somewhere messing with other classes or the Miya twins.

Who knows what happens when you're with the miya twins. Either you're the one who waltz in and render them quiet and speechless, or they're the one who will take the initiative to poison your mind with weird ideas. Better yet, if the three of you will join hands to deliver the worst chaos that had ever happen in this damn school. 

Eventually, it was the latter

You weren’t messing with them or anything like that. The Miya twins just got off of chem class and you just showed them this really cool trick with fire that you saw on the ancient app called vine and decided that _maybe_ it was a good idea to show it to the twins. Because if you were to show it to Aran himself, of course he would acknowledge it as ‘cool’, but he won’t actually _like_ it.

And unfortunately for him, He really didn’t.

The three of you crawled inside the class like a pack of roaches, all giggles and shit-eating grins. Atsumu held up an insecticide can spray, you with a lighter, and Osamu just following behind the two of you, looking as relaxed (and a bit conflicted) as ever. Aran didn’t need words to know that this was going to end badly.

“I know I’m allergic to can sprays but…” you smirked, and both you and the blonde Miya started to strike a ridiculous pose.

“Behold!” exclaimed the blonde twin, holding up the spray can high above his head.

“The ultimate!-“

“Is it really safe to be doing it here…” Osamu scratched the back of his head.

“-CHEMICAL REACTION!” both you and Atsumu cheered loud enough for the whole class to turn to their heads in your direction. Aran and Kita wasn’t so sure if they were using those words correctly.

“I’m just gonna be here for moral support…” Osamu sat himself up on a table, watching the whole fiasco go down.

Atsumu sprayed on the air. As he kept pressing and the never-ending streams of gas coming out, you lit up the lighter and brought it close to where the vague aerosol was visible and a huge wave of fire was conjured. Surprisingly (and not surprisingly) enough, the fabric that Aran and Kita had hung near the window had caught the tips of the fire and had continued its way to burn across the other fabric that surrounds Aran and Kita like a sacrificial ring of hell for Satan. Because of course it fucking _would_. Aran had concluded that this would be written as the worst atrocities that you and the Miya twins ever committed.

“Oh my” Kita showed a look of surprise for the first time in weeks. Aran, on the other hand, looked like his soul had left his body and couldn’t even muster up the energy to actually feel panicked at the moment.

 _“Just kill me already!”_ Aran said to himself as he clasped both of his hands with an empty smile. Oh, to let go of your worldly desires and die completely in vain by the hands of the infamous high school crackheads. How lame.

Smoke was starting to form and the other students scrambled out of the class in panic and hysterical screams, some were getting water to extinguish the fire. Who knows where you and the twins went, it’s hard to see through all the thick smoke and fire.

“Kita-san, I’m sorry if I ever did anything wrong-“

“AAAAAAA-“

“Speak of the devil…” Kita pointed at the movement coming at their direction.

His worldly desires came just in time—you running up for a momentum and jump inside the circle of the fire like a wholeass demon. Unless, that you really do look like a demon right now, with the flushed face from the heat and bloodshot eyes. And your sleeves caught fire and you yelled louder.

“BE QUIET!” Aran yelled back. Panicking is contagious.

“MY SLEEVES ARE ON _FIRE!_ ” you extended your burning sleeves to show him the damage as if the flames wasn’t enough to prove it.

You and Aran tried aimlessly to tap out the fire out of your sleeves. Gradually both of your screams also grew louder and louder by each passing minute. Meanwhile, Kita was covering his mouth and sweating profusely.

“Why did you even jump _in_ the fire?!” Aran screamed as he tapped down your sleeves, it mildly burns but it doesn’t seem to be disappearing.

“(y/n)-san, You coulda’ just get the fire extinguisher” Kita said calmly. You wondered how he could keep his composure amidst of all of the chaos.

“oh,” your voice was hoarse, but the tint of dumbfounded-ness was visible even in this chaos. You coughed louder “well, sorry for wanting to save my best friend!”

“Well good news! You’re gonna _die_ with us!” he snapped as he lets go of the jacket he’s wearing to rid of the fire with a harsh whip of the cloth. It did gradually start to disappear and left a burnt mark on your sleeves. It reeks like barbeque.

“Good then!” you snapped back. To an outsider, it may seem like the both of you had just entered the early stages of a quarrel “let’s all just _die_ together!”

Aran wonders whether if this was totally the right time to be flattered at your response, which he knows out of all people that it totally wasn’t. Oh, to die _with_ your worldly desires. It was weird and nerve-wracking because Aran knew that you were way _way_ too selfish to ever try to save someone’s life anyways. That’s why at the very least, with the thought of you being safe whilst he dies, would have been peaceful enough even for him.

“Let’s all just jump over the fire!” you insisted, like it wasn’t the stupidest thing you have ever come up with. This was it, your twisted form when the Miya twins finally poisons your mind. Aran thought you must’ve short-circuited after your sleeves caught on fire.

“(y/n), I know you only have like four brain cells working for the 17 years that I’ve known you my entire life, but this is definitely not the time to be using them!”

“C’mon it’s not _that_ big!” you said, pointing to the huge flames that was quite literally burning right in front of you. Once again he questions his taste in partners. “We’re gonna die but at least we’re gonna die _trying_!”

You held Aran’s hand in a death grip and you did the same with Kita’s.

“ON MY MARK!” you commanded.

“-HOW DOES THIS EVEN _WORK_ ”

“ONE”

“oh dear…”

“TW-” your voice got drowned down by the sudden splash of water coming from different directions.

And you could see Osamu—bless the child—holding up the fire extinguisher and snuffed the flames out surrounding the three of you, now quite visible to everyone, holding hands, looking all raggedy and burned and wet from whatever that was. The moment everything was clear, you could see everyone, including the now teary-eyed Atsumu, holding up buckets of water. The whole classroom looked like a thrashed junkyard, but at least no lives are at cost. Probably your dignity but we don’t talk about that.

“oh” you squinted your eyes at the grey haired twin, the better one “Thank god”

“Thank god” Aran echoes you, still holding your hand tightly. and trembling.

…

The aftermath of it all was the school was on lockdown for the whole day and thanks to Osamu being the hero in this chaotic joint, the school wasn't doomed for suspension. Since the fire isn't actually all that bad. Despite it all, life goes on. And half of the Inarizaki volleyball team members attended practice smelling like dumpster fire.

When you and the twins got shamelessly scolded by Kita for 'thinking with your knees instead of your brains', you and Aran didn't exchange much conversation after that. It would be because you're actually too headstrong and selfish to actually admit that you're wrong, or the fact that maybe you actually were feeling very guilty about it. But if anything the outcome made Aran's biggest fears likely to happen and it puts him on the edge.

The practice was over early that evening and Aran was brooding at the thought of never to be able to speak to you again in the gymnasium's storage room. Well, it’s not obviously established yet, but it’s good to be prepared for the worst. The storage smelt like the aerosol that Atsumu sprayed earlier —which, in fact, he also _did_ spray it in this very room — and the scent was just a tad bit thicker and it reminded him of the traumatic memories of today. Fire would morph in his mind as the smell of flower scented insecticide can spray caught his nose. And then along with the devil themselves─

A sneeze came from behind the door. No, not the kitten sneeze. It was the disgustingly loud sneeze that elders would sound like upon releasing their mucus. It was not too hard to guess that it was obviously one of yours, because who else is more sensitive to the smell of aerosol?

"Get out of there, (y/n)" Aran turned his figure to the entrance, ball in hand, as your figure slowly emerges from behind the storage room's door.

"Yo," you slide in the storage room where he was at, ruining his long streams of thought it seems "I got a discount voucher for meatbuns at the conbini a few blocks away from here, you wanna come with after this?"

Aran fears for the possibility of distance coming true but he can’t help himself but be petty and hold people accountable for giving him 2 years worth of trauma- and also the extraordinary high school experience.

"Yeah, like you didn't just jumped over the fire like you're god and almost gotten yourself killed" Aran started, "Because of today, I’m more terrified of you than I already am..."

You look at him with a lost look in your eye. Slowly averting away from his gaze.

"That can't be right"

 _"The audacity!?"_ Aran grinned with empty eyes as he gripped the volleyball in his hands tighter, close enough to deflate it.

"Just kidding!" You threw your hands all over your head and Aran wish he could smash the volleyball to your face if he could.

"It’s funny isn't it? One day people are going to ask you about your ultimate near death experience and you would say 'oh shit, my best friend set my whole class on fire! and i almost _died!_ '" the barbaric laugh was back again, only Aran felt bad for you instead of being annoyed at it like usual.

"But y'know, this is just all the more reason why I won't be able to be you guys' manager. We already got our most astounding, stern, and reliable ace of the prefecture to handle that! The Miya Twins, Kita-san, The members of the inarizaki volleyball team quivers before you!"

He doesn't know why, but that sounded more like a slap at your own face instead of a compliment, or maybe that's just him. Slowly but surely, your laughs has become somewhat softer. He had no idea why.

“Don’t sell yourself so short, ace" a grin graces your features. He didn't know whether his heart stopped because you just literally rain him with compliments or something about that smile is somewhat...sad. But he had no idea why either. But he would like to know.

“come over for a sec…” Aran gestured “I got something to tell you…”

"oh wait, wait. Let me guess…" you cautiously shut the doors closed “are we finally going to tie the miya twins on a tree and duct tape their mouths?"

"As much as I'd like to do that. No, we're not..."

You mumbled an audible ‘aw man’ and grabbed the door handle “then I guess there’s no need to- wait”

You attempted to pull the door back open, but it didn’t seem to work. You jerked it back and forth and the door still won’t budge, even when you banged and kicked it with quite a great force.

" _Please_ tell me you're kidding and that you're just trying to mess with me..."

"Oh Aran, believe me. I wouldn't _want_ to be stuck in a room filled with funny smell of aerosol"

The both of you started banging on the door panickedly and tried to yell out someone’s name. Unfortunately, no one came and you both just assumed that maybe all of the other members had gone home. What made matters worse is that Aran’s phone was somewhere outside in the gymnasium, tucked inside his bag, He insisted on using yours but the battery died. So that’s that. You’re both stuck together and Aran wondered whichever god did he accidentally offended to receive such a treatment for the entire day.

"Shit"

...

"It’s funny isn't it?" You chuckled, staring at the ceiling.

"Whaaat?" Aran had his head hung from his neck, facing the floor.

"People are gonna ask us about our first times getting high and we would say 'shit, i got trapped inside the storage room, got high from insecticide spray with my best friend and we almost _died_!'"

Both of them dive into a series of ugly laughter and for unknown reasons, found each of yourselves suddenly singing at the top of your lungs to the lyrics of Tatsuro yamashita’s ‘magic ways’. In the back of his head, Aran wished these kinds of things happened more often.

"...how lame..." Aran said in-between snorts, before they descend back to the unperturbed silence.

"Hey, (y/n)..." Aran asked, almost sleazily. You both have your back against each other, to get the feeling that maybe you're not alone in the midst of dying in this locked storage room. His consciousness melting away along with the thick smell of aerosol. Aran knew he shouldn't have let Miya Atsumu out of all people touch the damn thing.

"Haah?"

"why is it really…that you don’t want to...become our manager?"

You groaned, like a headache just overcame you. Because it felt like he had asked this question for a million times in the course of his life

"Why do you people keep asking that, goddamit" You dug your head in-between your knees, your head had become rather spinny "You can find someone else more reliable for that stuff”

You were right, of course. There are many different types of people in the powerhouse school that are more talented at managing, actually caring, and less chaotic. And you were the opposite of what a person sees in a manager. But in Aran's circumstances, that wasn't entirely the case.

"Heck, i think I'll be more of a burden instead of being helpful. And then..."

You trailed off, stopping before you actually said the finishing blow at yourself. You dig your head lower

"Nevermind..."

"You might be one heck of a train wreck..." Aran murmured. Despite the rushing headache, he tried very well to slowly form his words and not take the advantage of the situation at hand. For he knew, you might be ten times more barbaric than you actually were when high.

"...Even I could admit that You're barbaric, way _way_ too harsh and sarcastic, and you’re just too reckless. Everytime you come back to class with a nosebleed, or when you almost burned yourself today…you always gave me a heart attack…" He paused for a second, then pulled his head up towards the ceiling, leaning slightly to yours.

"But you're not in any way a burden. You might be wild but you’re calm enough to have self-control. You’re not exactly the selfless or the open type, but you’re responsible and are willing to try to care even if you hated it. Plus, you’re fun. Like, _fun_ fun…way too barbaric but fun. So don’t sell yourself so short either…”

Silence washed over the room, with the only thing that’s accompanying the silence was the sound of cicadas outside of the storage room's windows, moonlight slips through the corners of it.

"This isn't about a manager, is it?" The silence broke like a sharp knife slashing through flesh and bone. Despite being high, and he thinks it’s the effects of being high, Aran could feel his heartbeat mountaining in. Now's not a good time for a heart attack.

"No," his hand shuffles slowly to the ones right behind him. He doesn't care anymore, he's too high to get anxious and you're too high to care, so who gives a shit. You could feel the warmth radiating through you enough to know what it means.

The aerosol in the room made you slow on the uptake but it would need a few seconds for you to take everything in and freeze in the spot

"whoah" Was the only words that you could muster up among all of the abstract feelings inside of you "okay, jumping inside that fire was totally worth it. That’s fucking metal…"

"for goodness sake," Aran sighed. But this was normal for you. For the both of you. "You really are a damn rock"

You both stayed like that for the next following hours, waiting for the second years to hopefully come to both of your rescue. They wouldn't mind if the second years found them like this─High, leaning back to back against each other, hands tangling in a swift embrace. One of you had hoped that at least the other person would try to move and do something about the hand situation or perhaps dying like this wasn't so bad after all.

...

It wasn't until the next few minutes that the second years and Kita noticed someone was missing and finally arrived with the keys to your rescue. They found you both sleeping in that same position and Aran could've sworn the loud wailing of apologies were Atsumu's and woke up with an absolutely horrible aneurysm. Kita offered the both of you some water and ask you two to go home immediately and rest. Unless, it was quite difficult to go home in a downpour like this.

"Man," you groaned, staring down at a crumpled piece of paper that you just picked up from the sleeves of your uniform "looks like the voucher's expired until tomorrow. No meat buns for us..."

You and Aran sat down on at the bus stop, scooting further enough so that the rain wouldn't touch you. In the rain, you both seemed like ragged, wet, and sweaty rats. But who cares, really.

You both are shameless enough to show each of your ugly sides. Well, you both just technically did. And even one of you would think that it was a rather intimate gesture more than anything.

"...was all of that...real?" Aran forgot that you were sober now. You hated long awkward silences. But it's not like Aran's gonna run away from it. He would be no different than you avoiding his constant questions regarding the excuse of a manager.

"Unfortunately, yes"

“don’t say it like it’s a bad thing…”

"I haven't changed my mind about the manager position, And I probably never will. But..." you stole a look at Aran's way before pulling away again noticing that he did the same gesture "I'm still gonna be here. I won't go anywhere...And I don’t mind"

Now Aran was facing you, eyes glistening in the misty cold and rainy night. You don’t need to see his face to know that he's fuming like an absolute kettle and looking absolutely ragged and sweaty and all kinds of good-looking in the dim streetlights. The tips of your pinky intertwined with his.

"Go crazy, go stupid..." You mustered up a whisper that shuddered Aran's spines up to his flustered brain. It was just the usual stupid shit that you would usually say when you're about to do stupid things but it’s good enough for an answer already. He once again questions his obscure tastes, but then again, who gives a shit?

He can't help but smile and feel light on his feet.

“Was there more than that?”

"Oh nah," you paused, the slight trickling rain drops at the tips of your shoes "but it’s really just that. i mean, with you and Kita-san around, I just don’t want to babysit the disaster twins..." You hugged your knees, the night was getting colder as the raindrops kept on pouring

"Like i said, our school has a reliable ace, and he does a pretty good job at playing manager…"

You turned your head slightly at Aran's way and put on the laziest smile you have ever put on in your eighteen listless years of life. Aran could've sworn to himself that his body temperature was higher than tonight's wind.

"Ah..." Aran sighed, now turning his attention somewhere that is not you. The dripping rain also touched the tips of his shoes

"Valid."

**Author's Note:**

> lesson no.1: do not give Miya Atsumu an insecticide spray. ever.
> 
> though its a request fic, i simply wrote it because there seems to be no Aran reader inserts out there, and bc he’s one of my fav inarizaki members. Also i'm not very good at writing reader-inserts but writing the Inarizaki kids are chaotic and fun as all fuck. so edd i hope you like the junk that i wrote.
> 
> i can’t write romance if there is no life-changing, disasterous, and chaotic experience that the main pair may or may not stumble into and that experience may or may not have gotten themselves killed and spend 30 days and 30 nights regretting each other's existence. so i guess this is fine. i'm sorry if i gave any of you a heart attack in the process of reading my fics. i cant pay your hospital bills but i could wish you an eventual recovery and wellness.
> 
> don't forget to drink water and listen to metal


End file.
